marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Trapp (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Detective | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Sid Greene | First = Captain America Comics #31 | Last = Blackstone, The Magician Vol 1 #2 | HistoryText = Detective Mike Trapp was a police detective who was active in the 1940s. He was most commonly known for his ability to deduce and solve the mysteries. In his first recorded appearance Detective Trapp investigates the murder of Mrs. Thornton at the Parks Arms apartment, deducing that the janitor had done the crime after Mrs. Thornton caught him trying to steal a diamond from her . He then began working with beat cop Officer Ryan on a number of cases, such as when he deduced that Jeff Wolfgang had murdered his uncle , solved the murder of Anti-Nazi author Richard Ranes , determined that disgruntled employee Mr. Casey was responsible for robbing the Smith Warehouse Office , that Peter Van Stone had kidnapped his own uncle in order to collect ransom money to pay his debts , that a hotel bellhop murdered millionaire playboy Henry Richard , apprehend Charley Dine , and lastly apprehending gambler Lucky Adams . Shortly after the Lucky Adams case, Mike Trapp ceased working with Officer Ryan and began working with crime scene photographer Pepper Burns.On their first case they exposed Miss Walton, secretary of the wealthy Cyrus Crane as her employers killer, and both capture Pettibone, a butler who tries to get away with stealing his employer Mrs. Van Aster's diamond masquerade mask . The pair also helped expose Mr. Reins as the killer responsible for the murder of actress Brenda Kane after she attempted to blackmail him . Mike Trapp and Pepper Burns next exposed a Nazi killer who was hired to kill Jeff Hartley who was supposed to testify sedition trial . Later, the duo went to the movies and discover that Detective Peter Haggerty has been murdered. Learning that he was hunting down criminal Lars Logan, Trapp exposes Logan posing as one of the theater ushers and arrests him . Mike and Pepper then investigated the disappearance of Jim Cobb. Finding Cobb's gold tooth in the ashen driveway of his home, Trapp arrests his wife, who he explains burned her husbands bodies and dumped the ashes on the driveway . On their next case, Trapp and Burns investigated the murder of the foreign correspondent for the New York Daily News and reveal that the killer is his jealous co-worker Scott who wished to obtain the job . Mike Trapp and Pepper Burns investigate a check forgery at a local business firm. Trapp deduces that the man responsible is an elderly employee . They also investigated a country murder of a local hermit and determine that an area farmer was responsible. After they investigated the apparent suicide of wife of writer Pen Potter, and determine that the writer was responsible for murdering her . Mike and Pepper then exposed bank William Grayson as the Clutching Claw, a killer who is has been murdering his colleagues who stood to inherit a portion of a vast fortune . Mike Trapp and Pepper Burns then solved the theft of missing Radium from a hospital, exposing Dr. Keller as the theif when they reveal he was in possession of it by turning off the lights . During his next case, Trapp investigated the murder of a night club owner and ex-con named Lacey. He managed to catch Earl Sachette, proving he was the killer due to the fact that Sachette had claimed he was in Cuba at the time of the murder and presented a passport with Cuban immigration stamps, during a period which American citizens did not require to have their passports stamped . Next Mike and Pepper Burns, Mike managed to nab caught the killers of "Big Chips" Malone . Soon after, Mike was called to the scene of a suspicious death of wealthy Aunt Christy, whose surviving relatives inform him that she died naturally some time earlier. However, Trapp, noticing they tried to make the time of death seem longer by plucking off petals from the table side Gardania (which does not shed it's petals) Mike deduced that they murdered her with a drug overdose and arrested them . Mike next came to the aid of an American soldier who had just returned home from World War II who had been tricked out of ownership of his car by a pair of crooked garage owners. While Mike was unable to recover ownership of the vehicle, he pointed out the mechanics forgery and forced them to pay the soldier a fair amount for the car . Later, Mike and Pepper helped nab Joey Morgan and his gang after they had robbed a post office . | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = In many of his appearances, Mike Trapp would flip flop between professions: In some stories he was a police detective, in others he was a private detective. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Golden-Age Characters Category:Detectives